my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Top Cat
Top Cat is a 1961 animated series produced by Hanna-Barbera. Storyline Also See * Top Cat: The Movie (2011) * Top Cat Begins (2015) TV Song Intro Sound Effects Used * H-B BOING, CARTOON - WIGGLE, * H-B CROWD, LAUGH - LARGE STADIUM CROWD LAUGHING, AUDIENCE (used for a laugh track.) * H-B SPIN, CARTOON - WACKY SPIN WITH DRUM * H-B SQUEAK, CARTOON - ROLLING WHEEL SQUEAKS * H-B WOBBLE, CARTOON - METAL SHEET WARBLE * H-B ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN, HIGH * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP, * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE, * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BOINK AND WIGGLE, * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING, (Heard once in "The Maharajah of Pookajee.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S LONG RISE, * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GONG BOING, * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG, 02 * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - RIPPLE BOING, * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SPROING * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - TROMBOING, * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOINK (Heard once in "The Maharajah of Pookajee.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON - SHORT WIND UP AND TAKE OFF, RUN, * Sound Ideas, COMEDY - LICKING * Sound Ideas, COMEDY - MONTAGE OF VARIOUS COMEDY EFFECTS 01 * Sound Ideas, DRUMS, CARTOON - ACROBATIC ROLL WITH ACCENTS, MUSIC, PERCUSSION * Sound Ideas, EXPLOSION - LARGE EXPLOSION, 03 * Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - TWANGY RICOCHET, BULLET 02/RICOCHET - RICCO AND WHINE 06 * Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - PIANO HEAD SHAKE, * Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - PINGY HEAD SHAKE, (Heard once in "Dibble's Double.") * Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - XYLO HEAD SHAKE, (Heard once in "Hawaii, Here We Come!.") * Sound Ideas, LAUGH, CARTOON - SHORT CRAZY LAUGH, HUMAN, * Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK (Heard once in "A Little Jazz.") * Sound Ideas, SQUEEZE, CARTOON - HORN SQUEEZE, LONG, * Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - FUNNY RUN UP TAKE, * Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE, * Sound Ideas, THUD, CARTOON - DULL THUD, SINGLE, RUN 01 * Sound Ideas, THUD, CARTOON - DULL THUD, SINGLE, RUN 02 * Sound Ideas, THUD, CARTOON - DULL THUD, SINGLE, RUN 03 * Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN, * Sound Ideas, WIND - SIBERIAN WIND, WEATHER, * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT, * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - HOYT'S ZIP, * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH Image Gallery Top Cat/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:TV Shows Category:Boomerang Shows Category:Shows That Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Shows That Use BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Category:Shows That Use PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK Category:Shows That Use BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE Category:Shows That Use BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP Category:Shows That Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH Category:Shows That Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT Category:Shows That Use LAUGH, CARTOON - SHORT CRAZY LAUGH, HUMAN Category:Shows That Use WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN